


Star Wars Episode IX: I haven't decided on a title yet

by Geospiza



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Episode IX, Star Wars - Freeform, best thing ever, it is a war and there are stars, kylo ren more like CHOKE ME DADDY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geospiza/pseuds/Geospiza
Summary: This is the OFFICIAL NOT FAKE episode IX of Star Wars. It follows the events of The Last Jedi so THERE WILL BE TLJ SPOILERS HERE.





	Star Wars Episode IX: I haven't decided on a title yet

**Author's Note:**

> The Resistance escaped from the First Order once again and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is pissed because he really wanted to kill Luke Skywalker himself but now he can't so he's pissed. General Hux is now his bitch too which creates a tense atmosphere in the First Order.
> 
> Since then Rey has been getting aquainted with Poe Dameron and they have become really close friends. Also Rose Tico is getting better which is additional good news.
> 
> The Resistance are heading to the planet, Geospiza, in order to rebuild their numbers and stuff because they were pretty much decimated.

Kylo Ren stands in a control room thing on his ship. Hux is by his side.

"Hux, you better be right that there are rebels here because if there aren't any then I'm gonna slap you so hard that your pubes turn ginger too." Kylo says.

"How do you know that his pubes aren't ginger?" asks a random control guy. Kylo force-strangles him to death.

"Oh, come on we need him to operate the ship!" says Hux.

"Just get some other guy from downstairs." says Kylo.

"Fine, but we're running out, that's the 5th person you've killed today." says Hux.

"I do what I want, I'm supreme leader, now are we attacking this base or what?" says Kylo

"Yes, supreme leader!" says Hux and their ship descends and lands out of sight of the base. Stormtroopers emerge from the ship and commence their attack on the base, there's fire and shit everywhere. As rebels escape from their base they are taken out by the stormtroopers without mercy. It's fucking brutal.

"What the fuck are you doing??" Kylo Ren shouts, "we need to interrogate them to find more rebels, don't kill them all!"

The stormtroopers then take as many living rebels as they can and line them up in front of Kylo Ren and General Hux.

"Search the base for more! And salvage any information you have!" says Kylo, he then stares down at the three rebels before him, "I'm going to make this as quick and easy as possible, tell us where the other rebels are."

"Never!" one of them yells out.

Kylo smirks, "Hux! Get me my... persuasion tool..." Hux shudders but obliges. He comes back with a cage, and from the cage Kylo pulls out a Porg, "tell me where they are or the Porg gets it!" He unsheathes his lightsaber and holds it up to the Porg. All three hostages gasp and one of them bursts into tears.

"They're on Geospiza!" one of them cries out uncontrollably. The others look onto the traitor with shock, but they understand that they couldn't let this poor little baby die.

"Thank you," says Kylo Ren, then he decapitates them all with one slash of his lightsaber. Upon seeing this, General Hux approaches.

"Good, did you find the location of the other rebels?" he says.

"They are on Geospiza," says Kylo.

"Where on Geospiza? It's a huge planet," says Hux.

Kylo Ren pauses, then looks down at the freshly decapitated bodies.

"Shit."


End file.
